


Alien Rescue #2

by GreenCat42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance, protective lance to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A muddle attempt at another distress signal help attempt gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The planet wasn’t supposed to be dangerous, not according to the scans. “Move out, we need to find that distress beacon,” Shiro ordered.

The rest of the group followed Pidge, who had a modified scanner that was beeping loudly. “It’s coming from this direction,” Pidge said.

It took about five minutes to find where the distress beacon was. It was a tall thin dark gray metal pole with lights. “Where is everyone?” Hunk asked, looking around, worry on his face. 

The area around them was an open field, strange orange-red colored grass and shrubby bushes waving in the slight breeze. No one was around, and the pole was the only thing the paladins could see. 

Pidge went to examine the beacon, curiosity clear on their face. Poking it with a finger, Pidge made a face. “It’s strange.”

“I agree,” Keith said. 

“What should we do?” Shiro asked. “Wait for the people who need our help?”

“Leave, I vote leave,” Hunk spoke up, clearly uncomfortable about the situation. “Remember the last time we tried to help distressed aliens.”

“Yeah Lance got tied to a piece of rock, and his lion stolen” Keith said smirking.

“Hey!” Lance protested, pouting. “She was hot.”

Keith huffed and looked away, clearly upset. “Whatever, we should go, there’s no one here,” he said.

That’s when shots rang out, thin yellow laser beams blasting the area. “Get down!” Shiro roared, shielding Pidge. 

Everyone pulled up a shield from their bayards, the yellow beams bouncing off. “I told you!” Hunk yelled huddling behind his shield. “No one listens to me!”

“Shut it, where are they coming from?” Keith snapped. 

“There!” Pidge said, pointing to small silver canons that had risen from the earth. “Must be a natural defense for this thing.”

“Can you shut them down?” Shiro asked using his arm to block a laser blast. 

“If I can get close enough,” Pidge said. 

“I’ll take Pidge, I’m the fastest,” Keith volunteered.

Lance paused for a second, worry flashing in his eyes. 

Keith and Pidge moved closer towards the metal canons, their shields being pelted by yellow lasers. “There-right there,” Pidge said pointing to a black box that was hidden behind a small shrub.

Keith kept up his shield, protecting Pidge while they worked. “Intruder!” a loud robotic voice called. “Level Four Protection activated.”

Metal robots rose out from the ground, dirt falling from their shoulders, then they began to advance on the paladins. “Hurry up Pidge!” Keith urged. 

The robots were strange looking, walking forwards. Their arms turned up and lasers began to fire from them.

“I almost-” Pidge said, then a blast of electricity arced out from the box towards Pidge. 

Keith pulled Pidge away, the electricity hitting him straight in the chest. He fell heavily, his shield shrinking back into his bayard. The robots turned towards the fallen paladin, lasers trained on him and Pidge. “Keith!” Lance yelled. “How dare you!” 

Everyone stared in shock as Lance pulled out his bayard weapon and volleyed shot after shot at the robots. “You hurt him, it’s your fault!” he screamed.

Robots fell as Lance made his way towards Keith. No one or nothing could stand in his way. He didn’t seem to care that shots were bouncing off his paladin armor, or hitting the ground near him, Lance had to get to Keith.

Pidge sat in shock, mouth open, hands shaking over Keith’s fallen form. 

Once Lance made it to Keith, his weapon shrank back into his bayard and he fell to his knees pulling Keith into his arms. “Hey Keith,” he said, lips quivering, tears forming in his eyes. “Wake up please.”

Electricity rippled over Keith’s armor, a large black ash star on his chest. The other paladins hurried over, making sure none of the robots were left from Lance’s destructive path. “Is he-” Hunk asked. 

“We need to get him back to the ship now!” Shiro said, then pressed the com link on his helmet. “Allura we need transport right now, Keith’s injured.”

Lance started to lift Keith, but he was too heavy. “Here,” Hunk said. “I’ll set him on your back.” 

Keith groaned softly when they moved him, and his hair crackled a little. Once Keith was settled on Lance’s back, they headed back to the transport ship. “He better be ok,” Lance murmured. “He better be.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

            Once everyone was back on the castle, Keith was placed in a cryopod. “He’ll be back on his feet in no time,” Coran said patting Lance on the back, his footsteps fading as he walked away.

            Lance didn’t quite believe Coran. Memories of being in one of those things were a little hazy, but that whole day was hazy. Something about bonding and Keith cradling him in his arms. Lance shook his head, but didn’t move from the cryopod.

Keith stood suspended in the tube, his eyes closed. Apparently Keith had been electrocuted, which wasn’t good, Lance knew that as much.

            He sighed and pressed his face against the cryopod. “You alright?” Pidge’s voice called from behind.

            Lance turned around and spotted the smaller paladin walking towards him with two cups in hand. “Yeah,” Lance sighed. “I’m just fine.”

            “Here, you’ve been here for two hours, thought you’d want a drink,” Pidge said.

            “Thanks,” Lance said, taking the cup. “This isn’t something Coran cooked up is it?”

            He peered down at the dark blue liquid inside with distrust. “No, Hunk make this,” Pidge replied. “I don’t trust Coran’s cooking either.”

            Coran tried to be helpful, but usually it didn’t sit well on human’s palates. Lance took a drink, the liquid tasting like mint and something odd, but good. It warmed his belly and took away a little of the sadness and worry. “You came to check up on me didn’t you,” Lance said, cradling the cup in his hands.

            “Shiro wanted me to, he’s worried about you,” Pidge said shuffling their feet a little.

            “I’ll be fine, I just want to make sure Keith is going to be ok,” Lance said, glancing back towards the cryopod.

            “According to the scans he’ll be alright by tomorrow,” Pidge said.

            Lance forced a smile on his lips and drank more of the blue liquid. “Thanks, I’m just going to stay here for a little while before going to bed.”

            Pidge returned the smile, but worry still reflected in their eyes. Taking Lance’s cup, Pidge walked away leaving Lance alone. He settled into a comfortable pose, cross-legged on the floor and watched the pod.

            “He was here the whole night,” Hunk’s voice broke into Lance’s consciousness.

            “Shhh he’s still sleeping,” Shiro’s voice hissed.

            “I told him Keith would be ok,” Allura’s voice whispered. “Why is he still here?”

            “Why are we all here?” Coran’s voice loudly burst out.

            Lance groaned and sat up. “You woke him Coran!” Shiro grumbled. “We were trying to let him sleep.”

            Blearily he saw that the paladins and Allura were standing around him. “I was just napping,” Lance said stretching.

            “Riiight,” Hunk said, then put up finger quotes. “Napping, like the time you were ‘studying’ for the entrance exams?”

            “I was just making sure he was ok!” Lance burst out. “Why is that so hard for all of you to believe!”

            Scrambling to his feet, Lance stomped off towards his room and away from all the busybodies.

            “Were we too harsh?” Shiro asked.

            “No, that’s how Lance is,” Hunk said with a sigh. “He’ll come around, he just needs a little time to calm down.”

            “Now that’s settled, you all have duties to perform,” Coran said. “Cleaning, and training!”

            The paladins groaned, but went off to train. Allura took one last glance at Keith’s pod. She had an inkling why Lance was so worried about Keith, but she wasn’t certain.

            Lance eventually came out of his room in a better mood, but still the other paladins gave him space. The day drained away, despite the worry about Keith.

            “Five more ticks,” Allura said.

            “No, I want to see him now,” Lance said.

            Lance bounced up and down on his feet, watching the cryopod. Everyone else was close by, waiting for the timer to tick down.

The cryopod hissed and began to open. Keith stumbled out blinking in confusion. Lance immediately leapt forward to help steady him. “W-what happened?” Keith asked.

            “You were electrocuted protecting Pidge,” Shiro said.

            “You’ve been in the cryopod for over a day,” Lance said not releasing Keith.

            “I can stand Lance,” Keith said, but his cheeks tinged pink.

            “Oh, ok,” Lance said pulling his arm from around Keith and trying not to look crestfallen.

            “I bet you’re hungry, I made you lunch,” Hunk said with a big grin.

            “Not as good as my lunch would be,” Coran grumbled.

            Lance watched as Keith was pulled away from him and towards the kitchen. He still wished Keith would’ve let him help him, but there was nothing Lance could do. Keith was ok, that was the only think Lance cared about.

            Realizing he was alone, Lance hurried after the rest of the paladins.


	3. Chapter 3

            For the next three days Keith avoided Lance. It was obvious to Lance and the other paladins. When Lance entered a room, Keith left as soon as he saw him. It was weird, because normally Keith didn’t care about what Lance was doing.

            After the fourth day, Lance stopped Keith from entering, blocking him in the doorway to the training room. The swish door pressed at Lance’s side, but he ignored it and glared at Keith. “What’s your problem?” he asked.

            “I don’t have a problem,” Keith said. “I have training to do Lance.”

            Keith glared at Lance and pushed him aside. “Fine, leave me alone,” Lance complained throwing his hands up in the air. “Not that I care.”

            Frowning, Lance stomped off.

            Sadness briefly flickered in Keith’s eyes. He didn’t mean to make Lance upset, but it was awkward seeing Lance, especially after what Hunk told him about what happened after he was hit, and most definitely especially after he was released from the cryopod and it was Lance that kept him on his feet. The scent of Lance’s cologne still lingered in his mind, and the fact that Lance was strong for being a bean pole.

            Shaking his head, Keith tried to focus on training. He drew his sword from his bayard. “Level four training sequence please,” he called to the computer.

            The training robot slid up from the floor and Keith raised his sword ready for battle. Training would keep his mind off of Lance.

            Forty-five minutes later a sweaty Keith picked himself off the floor for the second time. His mind kept wandering and it made him angry. “End training sequence,” he barked.

            Keith’s sword collapsed into his bayard and he left the training room intent on taking a shower. As he walked down one of the hallways of the castle, he caught voices. “I just don’t know what’s going on. Does he hate me now?” Lance’s voice echoed from around the corner.

            “No, Keith doesn’t hate you. You should tell him,” Hunk replied.

            “How can I tell him if he avoids me?” Lance asked, sadness clear in his voice.

            “I don’t know, c’mon I bet a nice comforting meal will help,” Hunk said.

            Keith had frozen in place, his eyes wide. Lance thought he hated him? He didn’t hate Lance, even if he was a little annoying and overzealous. Keith didn’t know what he felt towards Lance, especially after the accident. Maybe he liked Lance, but Keith pushed those feelings deep down inside. Realizing footsteps were coming closer, he fled.

            Lance sighed and stared at his plate, then sighed again. “What’s wrong?” Shiro asked.

            “Keith’s avoiding me, I think he hates me,” Lance said, pushing his green mush around on his plate.

            “He doesn’t hate you,” Shiro said. “What makes you think that?”

            “Keith has been avoiding me since the accident.”

            “Have you tried talking to him?”

            “Yes, he just glares at me and pushes me aside.”

            “Let me see if Hunk and I can find a way for you to talk to him.”

            “Thanks Shiro.”

            The older paladin smiled, which was rare, and leaned over to ruffle Lance’s hair. “I just want you to be happy.”

            Hunk explained an hour later that Shiro had found a way for Lance to talk to Keith. “Shiro asked to train with Keith later, instead you’re going to meet him. It’s fool proof,” Hunk said, a huge grin on his face. “Then you can tell him.”

            “Thanks Hunk,” Lance said hugging his best friend.

            “Go get him.”

            Lance raced down the hallway towards the training room. He was five minutes late already, what if Keith had left already. Slowing down, he caught his breath and pressed the button to open the door.

Keith was waiting, twirling his sword. “Hey, Shiro was supposed to meet me here, have you seen him?” Keith asked, clearly uncomfortable seeing Lance.

            Lance stepped forwards gathering his courage. “No, he made it up. I need to talk to you Keith.”

            “I should find Shiro.”

            “I like you!” Lance burst out. “I like you a lot.”

            The words hung in the air. Keith was speechless. Lance liked him? Not friend-like, but like-like. Lance’s cheeks were stained red and he swallowed hard, then embarrassment quickly made Lance curl his body inwards. “I’m sorry-I thought-” Lance stammered, taking a step backwards.  “I’ll go.”

            He turned and Keith snapped out of his daze and grabbed Lance’s wrist. “Wait!” Keith said.

            Lance’s skin was warm under his fingers, and so smooth and soft. “Yes?”

            Keith knew he wouldn’t be able to say what he felt, and instead pulled Lance towards him and kissed him.

            At first Lance froze, not moving an inch, then another moment and he relaxed. Keith released Lance’s wrist and slid his arms around Lance’s waist. The kiss was sweet, it was gentle, and Keith tried to put his feelings into it.

            Lance was the one to break the kiss, his eyes wide and his cheeks red. He was still in Keith’s arms, his own hands resting on Keith’s chest. “I-I…” he stammered.

            Keith quirked a small smile. “I froze, because I didn’t know you liked me, it was shock.”

            “I thought I was obvious,” Lance said pouting.

            “I guess not,” Keith said. “What now?”

            Lance shrugged, then slid his hands around Keith’s neck and pulled him forwards. “Another kiss would be nice.”


End file.
